


Pit Stop

by LongLiveLaura



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveLaura/pseuds/LongLiveLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura can't wait to get her hands on Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Set prior to the events of _The Passage_ and originally written for the LJ bsg_kink community's Oral Challenge.

Bill moved through the corridors of _Galactica _at a steady clip, kept pace with the long-legged president as he outlined for her the tentative plan he and his senior staff had come up with to get the fleet safely through potentially lethal radiation to the algae planet beyond. While he had his eyes forward as they marched toward the wardroom, Bill could see Laura in his peripheral vision and moved on to the next bullet point when she acknowledged each bit of information with a nod of her head. Just as he'd begun to synopsize the benefit of food store replenishment versus the risk the trip presented to the civilian vessels, the president came to an abrupt halt and pulled him to a stop beside her with a hand on his elbow.

Bill looked at her quizzically but Laura spoke before he had the chance to voice his question.

"Admiral," she said, pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose with a single finger, "I think you and I had better get a couple things straight before we go charging into this meeting."

He furrowed his brow and cocked his head back, puzzled at her statement as well as her confrontational tone.

"Madame President, I -"

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" she asked pointedly, raised her perfectly arched eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest.

With a resigned sigh, Bill nodded reluctantly and gestured to a nearby hatch with a wave of his hand.

"Supply closet alright?"

"It'll have to do," she said crisply, turned to address the closest of the two marines who made up her security detail. "We're gonna need a few minutes, Sergeant, if you can just hold position here."

"Yes, ma'am," the soldier replied, moved to stand on one side of the hatch as Bill pushed it open and waited for the president to enter the small space ahead of him.

Bill banged the hatch closed behind himself after he'd followed Laura over the threshold.

"Laura," he said with an air of frustration, "If you'd let me finish, I think you'll see -"

"Bill," she interrupted, stepped up to stand in front of him. "I don't have issue with anything you've said."

"Then what -"

She cut him off with a kiss, put her hands on his chest and pulled her face back from his. Laura smiled at the momentarily confused expression on Bill's weathered face.

"I just couldn't wait until tonight ..." she whispered, kissed him again, more thoroughly as he switched gears and responded, "... to kiss you..."

It was Bill's turn to smile as he lifted his hands to her upper arms, took hold of her gently as she leaned closer.

"... to taste you..." she breathed into his mouth, let her eyes fall shut and pushed her tongue between his parted lips.

With a satisfied hum in the back of her throat at Bill's eager reciprocity, Laura slid her hands up to wrap around his neck. He dropped his hands to encircle her slim waist, pulled her body against his and enthusiastically welcomed the thrust of her questing tongue. When after several long moments Bill ended the kiss, he pressed his forehead to Laura's and his hot breath mixed with hers as they panted into each other's mouths. He loosed his hold on her, smoothed one hand slowly up and down her back as they peered into each other's eyes over the rims of their glasses.

"So you lured me into this closet under false pretenses, Madame President?" he chuckled.

"You complaining, Admiral?" she asked, a playful sparkle in her green eyes.

"Absolutely not," he rumbled, angled his head and licked her lips.

Laura removed a hand from around his neck, slipped it under his arm to place it flat on his back and covered Bill's mouth with hers. She pressed his face to hers with the hand at the back of his head and deepened the kiss he'd initiated with a low moan. He instinctively tightened his grip on Laura and she slid her hand down to grab his ass, pushed his hips into hers and ground shamelessly against his rapidly hardening cock. Bill groaned, dropped his head back at the contact and she took the opportunity to trail wet kisses along the rough skin of his neck.

"Laura," he whispered roughly.

"Mmm..."

"_Laura_," he said more forcefully, disentangled himself from her as he took a giant step backwards. "What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

One side of her mouth curled up into a lopsided smile and she reached out to him, ran a hand down his chest, over the swell of his plump belly to cup the stiff evidence of his arousal.

"It hasn't been that long, Bill," she said, rubbed her palm along his length. "You can't have forgotten."

He grunted, covered her delicate hand with his and rolled his hips into her caress until with great effort, Bill peeled Laura's fingers from the outline of his cock and drew her hand away.

"As much as I'd like to, Laura," he rasped, "I can't frak you right now, _in here_. We can't -"

"Yes we can, Bill," she whispered, tugged him closer. "I can be quick and quiet," she promised with a wicked grin.

He chuckled but shook his head, squeezed her hand in his.

"You won't have to be either of those things tonight," he said, kissed her.

"And I won't be ... _tonight," _Laura agreed.

He hesitated, seemed to briefly consider the meaning of her words.

"No," he said . "We're already late and there's no bathroom between here and CIC where we could clean up before -"

Her dismissive scoff at his practical concerns chafed and Bill felt a prickle of irritation - he was unaccustomed to having his orders questioned.

"You can't walk outta here and into a meeting with come running down your legs, Laura," he said in frustration, dropped her hand and raked his fingers through his hair.

"No more so than _you_ can with that bulge in your pants," she shot back, smirked and raised her eyebrows at him.

Bill looked down at the front of his trousers, pulled at the fabric stretched tightly across his erection.

"I just need a couple minutes," he said confidently and stepped away from her to lean against a crate of cleaning supplies. He folded his arms across his chest and fixed Laura with a defiant stare. She rolled her eyes, turned on her heel, clasped her hands behind her back and began to pace the limited floor space.

Against his will, Bill's eyes tracked Laura's lithe movements in the confined space. His cock twitched as he admired the curve of her firm ass, the swing of her hips as she walked away from him. When she turned around, his gaze traveled up the length of her shapely legs to the point where they disappeared under the hem of her skirt. He shifted his weight uncomfortably on seeing her breasts straining against the buttons of her green shirt, pulled taut because of the manner in which she held her arms back. After she'd made several passes, and there'd been no change in his condition, Bill pushed off the wooden crate and strode toward Laura's retreating form.

When she spun around to retrace her steps, Laura had to pull up short in order to avoid colliding with Bill as he blocked her path. A slow smile spread across her face as he worked open his belt and the button on his pants, lowered the zipper. She felt a rush of warmth between her legs when he pushed down the elastic waistband of his boxers with one hand, freed his erection with the other.

"Change your mind?" she asked smugly.

"Not exactly," Bill replied, stroked his cock with one hand, squeezed Laura's shoulder with the other. "I'm gonna have to owe you one," he said, somewhat apologetically, leaned in and kissed her roughly.

"Wha -"

"If we're gonna get to that briefing any time soon, you're gonna hafta finish what you started here, Laura," he said, his gaze focused on her kiss-swollen lips, put pressure on her shoulder and indicated what he wanted with a nod toward the deck.

A slow smile spread across Laura's face and she nodded her consent when Bill raised his brows at her in silent question.

She sank to her knees in front of him, ignored the discomfort the roughly patterned metal decking caused when she put her weight on them. She pushed her glasses up on her face again, looked up at Bill as he cupped her face in one hand, guided his erection to her mouth with the other. She parted her lips, wrapped them around the head of his cock and sucked the thick length of him into the warmth of her mouth. Bill kept one hand gripped tightly around his base, dropped the other from Laura's face to his side and began to roll his hips.

"Ah, yeah, Laura," he whispered, dropped his head back on his neck. "That feels good."

On hearing his encouraging words, Laura put her hands on Bill's hips, began to bob her head increasingly faster. She took him in until her lips met his fist, sucked his shaft as she drew back and swirled her tongue around his tip.

"That's good," Bill moaned softly. "Yeah, you're definitely gonna make me come, Laura."

Laura grunted, straightened her back to change the angle at which his dick slid in and out of her mouth. Her thick hair fell forward, curtained her face as she dragged the flat of her tongue along the underside of Bill's cock. She slid her hands around to grab his ass, pulled him roughly back to her after every time she withdrew to the tip of his dick.

Bill started to stroke himself, his hand followed Laura's mouth up and down his rigid flesh as he rocked into the wet heat of her skilled suction.

"_Frak," _he ground out, shot his free hand out, grabbed a handful of hair at Laura's hairline, tugged her forehead back until he could see his hard cock sliding between her lips. He felt a twinge in his balls, the beginnings of an orgasm, on seeing the erotic juxtaposition of her greedily sucking him off while still wearing her eyeglasses.

"Oh frak _yes, _Laura," he groaned, jerked his hips and fisted her hair painfully. "_Suck me_."

Laura moaned around his thick shaft, delighted in Bill's verbose reaction to her attention. As she redoubled her efforts, she detected a subtle change in what had been his steady rhythm.

"No mess, Laura," he rasped. "Don't... let me... make a mess."

Bill tore his hand away from his cock, clapped it to the side of Laura's head and pushed all the way into her mouth.

"_Yes," _he hissed, held her still with the tight grip on her hair and came at the back of her throat.

As Bill's hips jerked and his cock twitched with the stuttered release of his climax, Laura pulled back, wrapped her hand around the base of his dick and squeezed.

Billgrunted, watched the muscles of her slender throat ripple as she swallowed in time with the pulsing of his dick.

Laura's eyes snapped open and she peered sinfully up into Bill's blue eyes over the top of her glasses. She opened her mouth just before the head of Bill's cock would have slipped from between her lips. She slid her delicate hand halfway up his length, held him as the last of his milky white orgasm spilled out and onto the flat of her tongue.

"_Frak me," _he groaned, shuddered when she closed her mouth around him again and swallowed.

When she finally released his softening cock, Bill slipped his hands from Laura's hair, grabbed her under her arms and lifted her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed the mouth he'd just frakked and growled at the strong, salty taste of himself on her lips.  
"Damn," he whispered, blew out a breath.

Laura chuckled, dropped a quick kiss onto his mouth, took a step back from him, pushed her glasses up and began smoothing her hair into place with a sly smile on her face. Bill grinned broadly and began the process of putting himself back together.

"My hair okay?" Laura asked, turned her head from side to side as Bill fastened the belt at his waist.

"Yeah," he assured her, ran his hands through his own thick hair. "Mine?"

"You're good," she said, laughed and ran her hands down the front of her skirt.

"I think we're ready, then," he said, headed for the hatch when she nodded.

After he spun the wheel but before he pulled the door open, Laura leaned close to whisper in Bill's ear.

"I think I'm gonna want to call in that IOU sooner rather than later," she purred, gave him a saucy wink when he turned to face her.

"Will after this meeting be soon enough?" he joked.

"You'd better hope so," she teased, smiled.

Bill pressed one last kiss to her lips, opened the hatch and ushered Laura over the threshold and into the corridor.

"Gentleman," she said, nodded at the two marines assigned to her detail.

Both guards dipped their heads and one stepped in front of the president and the admiral to lead the pair safely to CIC, the other fell in behind them. If either of the soldiers noticed the diamond pattern pressed into the skin of the president's knees, neither gave any indication.  
   



End file.
